


Of memes and adoption

by StereotypicalScorpio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Lance ruins a moment, M/M, Meme, comical, despacito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereotypicalScorpio/pseuds/StereotypicalScorpio
Summary: Shiro needs to figure out how to get his ex-fiance to agree on taking in his team. Lance ruins a perfectly good moment. There are bad memes in this if you squint.





	Of memes and adoption

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly started out as something comical which in turn got an emotional reaction out of me, I am sorry for the cringe. All mistakes are mine, I am sorry if there are any misspellings, English is not my first language.

Shiro takes Adam into his arms, neither wanting to let go after years of separation. “I’m never letting you go,” he throws out, clutching the other against his chest. “I left you once, I don’t plan on leaving you again. Forgive me, Adam.”

Said brunette isn’t even listening to Shiro, too busy memorizing the others scent, the touch of his skin and hair. It’s been too damn long since they’ve held each other like this, like hell if the government thinks they can draw them apart after all this time. “Takashi,” he breathes out, slowly pulling back so he can see his beloveds’ eyes. “Leave me again and… and… I don’t know what I’ll do,” he confesses, “but I know I will not stand by and watch you leave me again.”

The team watch the duo hold each other tenderly, whispering sweet nothings to one another. Lance feels his eyes water, having always been a sucker for happy endings. “Q-Quiznak,” he mutters under his breath, “I’ve always been a sucker f-for happy reunions,” he clings on to Hunk, sobbing his heart out.

Keith cannot believe that he left for literal years and nothing has changed.

“This is so sad… Red!” Lance turns to his lion, water and snot running down his face, “play Despacito!”

“Lance no-!”

“So that’s the boy that Keith could never shut up about,” Adam mentions, still in Shiro’s hold, “isn’t his name Taylor?”

Shiro blinks, “I think that he calls himself tailor, but his names Lance. You uh… you don’t mind me bringing them home, do you?”

Adam frowns, glancing over at his ex-fiancés friends/family, taking note of the alien duo and 4 humans currently squabbling. “I don’t know Shiro… our apartment can only contain so much.”

“Allura and Coran have nowhere else to go, their entire planet was destroyed by the same alien species that tortured and murdered me-”

“I’m sorry, what-?”

“Lance doesn’t have family here in the states, they are all back in Cuba and he has no way of contacting them. Hunk and Pidge are fine, their parents will be stopping by tomorrow afternoon to meet with them… and you know about Keith.”

“You’re adopted little brother,” Adam recalls, eyeing the purple lady beside their technical child, “who’s she?”

“Oh, that’s his mother. She recently found out her husband died and that her son grew up alone.”

Adam closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Shiro?”

“Yes, my galaxy?”

“I need 3 sets of adoption papers. They are for the princess and her crazy uncle as well as our sons’ mother.”

“This? This is why I married you,” Shiro admits, leaning down to kiss Adam, “I love you. I never stopped loving you.”

“If you finish that with a meme I am divorcing you prematurely.”

“… so, about the adoption papers.”

“They can wait for tomorrow, tonight we feast. You’re home and so is our son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You stayed! I am sorry for making you read this


End file.
